


Surprise

by MelMey



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMey/pseuds/MelMey
Summary: They were waiting for something to happen. It was too easy. Something had to happen. They just didn't expected it would be like this.





	Surprise

 

They sat on their usual bench. They didn’t talk. It has been a week since they had switched back into their respective bodies and nothing has happened so far. Of course, they had hoped that nothing would happen, but hoping for something is quite different to it actually happening that way, well, in this case not happening.

“Do you think?” Aziraphale started.

“I have no clue.” Crowley answered. He knew the question, but he really didn’t know the answer.

Both were deep in thought, so deep that they didn’t really notice the woman that approached them and just sat between them without asking.

Crowley just wanted to say something rude, but he stopped. Something wasn’t right with the woman. On first sight there wasn’t anything that stood out. She was older, probably in her sixties, a bit frumpy, her grey hair a bit of a mess, her clothes a bit too comfortable. She stared to a point far away. Crowley looked past her to Aziraphale he just looked baffled as well.

“Excuse me.” Crowley started, trying to put distain in the polite words.

“Don’t.” The woman said and Crowley felt her voice vibrate through his whole body. He sat frozen, staring at the woman who still look ahead. He looked at Aziraphale who was also frozen. That could only mean that he had felt it too. There was a part in Crowley that wanted to get up and run away but he knew it would change nothing. And he didn’t want to leave Aziraphale.

Suddenly the woman turned around and directly looked at Crowley. “Don’t be afraid.” Her voice was soft. She turned to look at Aziraphale and repeated her words. “Don’t be afraid.” Then she continued to just look ahead.

And so they sat beside God and waited for her to be ready to tell them whatever made her come here. Don’t be afraid, she had said, but Crowley was afraid. He turned a bit to look at Aziraphale, because he wanted to see him no matter what was going to happen soon. He heard her sigh beside him.

 “It turned out quite differently than I had expected.” She started with that soft voice. “But then again neither of you turned out to be like I had expected.” There was a sigh again. “And humans didn’t turn out to be what I expected.”

There was a silence again and Crowley just wondered whether he should say something, but he had no idea what it could be. And Aziraphale seemed to have the same problem. What could you say to justify what has happened? Crowley hadn’t said anything back then, back when he fell, there was no excuse back then and there probably was no excuse now.

“They are all quite upset with you. Heaven and Hell.” She continued and Crowley noticed a very small smile on her lips. “I like that. They needed that.”

“Needed what?” Aziraphale asked carefully.

“Needed to realize that it is not about them anymore.” God said and the small smile grew. “Maybe it is not even about me anymore.” A small chuckle escaped her throat.  “It is a strange world the humans have created, isn’t it?”

“Mmmhh.” Crowley agreed, a strange world and a very strange conversation.

“There are many problems of course.” God continued. “I am sometimes tempted to interfere, but then I think that things will right itself somehow. Like just look at Adam and what he did. Quite remarkable.” She smiled again and Crowley relaxed a bit. “And look at what you did. But then you were never one for sticking with the rules, both of you.” Crowley tensed up again.

“Please, let us explain.” Aziraphale started but he was gently shushed by God.

“You know I see everything, and I know everything. There is no need to explain. I saw quite well what you did and what you didn’t do.” She said and while her voice was still soft there was a different tone to it. “As I said it didn’t turn out the way I expected but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t like the way it turned out.”

She turned to Aziraphale first, then to Crowley. Her smile was genuine and warm. “As I said, I see everything and I know everything, but you two managed to surprise me and quite honestly with things up there.” She turned her eyes to the sky. “and down there.” She looked to the floor. “It became a bit boring and predictable. But you two made things quite interesting.”

She slowly got up and turned around to face the two. “Quite interesting indeed.” She turned around and was about to walk away.

“And what will happen now?” Crowley asked.

She turned around again and directly looked at Crowley. “I don’t know, but I hope it will be interesting and will surprise me.” Her gaze wandered to Aziraphale. “I think you two still have a lot of potential to surprise me.” With that she turned around, walked away a few steps and then just vanished.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale. “That didn’t go too bad.”

“No not really.” Aziraphale answered still staring at the point where she had vanished. “I guess that means we can go on as we did in the past.”

“No, I don’t think that would work.” Crowley said and he put on a small smirk when Aziraphale turned around to look at him.

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale asked and he sounded a bit anxious.

“Well, you heard her, she likes to be surprised.” With those words Crowley closed the gap between them a bit by sliding down the bench and he put an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulder. “I can think of a few ways to surprise her.”

“Oh, can you?” Aziraphale asked and he looked like he couldn’t decide whether he should push Crowley away or close the remaining gap between them.  

“Yeah, but I am open to suggestions. Tempt me, Angel.”


End file.
